


Parecidos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Un poco de rivalidad nunca es mala.





	Parecidos

Los partidos de práctica también eran importantes.

Pero no tanto como para no arriesgarse a probar una nueva combinación o a dejar el orden al azar, pues igualmente eran la perfecta oportunidad de probar la adaptabilidad de su equipo y sus reacciones al descubrir que se enfrentarían a alguien que no habían considerado antes.

Yukimura mantuvo su mirada en Kirihara, particularmente curioso de ver cómo reaccionaria, siendo este su primer partido de práctica contra otro equipo.

Para su sorpresa, Kirihara no pareció preocuparse al descubrir que su oponente era Ootori, un alto chico de su misma edad, y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. En lugar de ello, se acercó a otro de cabello castaño claro y expresión seria; Hiyoshi, si mal no recordaba.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Kirihara, sonriendo con altivez—. No tendrás que perder de nuevo contra mí.

¿De nuevo?

El interrogante no le duró más que unos segundos y Yukimura sonrió complacido, recordando el reporte que Yanagi le había dado del torneo de novatos unos meses atrás. Era bueno que Kirihara estuviese confiado de repetir su hazaña, aun cuando su primera victoria contra el jugador de Hyoutei no había sido fácil.

—Hm, como si pudieses hacerlo —respondió Hiyoshi, mirándolo de reojo—. De igual forma, verás cómo superaré a tu senpai.

—Yanagi-senpai nunca perderá contra alguien como tú —recalcó Kirihara y alzó su cabeza mientras señalaba en dirección al lugar donde casi todos los regulares de Rikkai se encontraban preparándose para los partidos—. Y ninguno de nosotros perderá un solo partido.

Yukimura se sentía tentado a asentir en aprobación, pero como capitán sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Quizás, incluso, lo que debía hacer era intervenir y detener la discusión sin sentido que ellos estaban comenzando, pero el estar divirtiéndose presenciándola hizo que descartara esa idea. Además, un poco de rivalidad nunca hacía mal.

—Hn, se comportan como niños. —Tan concentrado había estado en su kouhai que el repentino comentario de Atobe lo tomó por sorpresa, aun cuando no se permitió demostrarlo. En lugar de eso giró un poco su cabeza, asintió y sonrió, mas antes de poder decir algo Atobe continuó—: Además, es obvio, aunque sea un partido no oficial Hyoutei ganará.

No era más que una afirmación baldía, pero aun así no pudo evitar apretar un poco su sonrisa.

—No recuerdo haber visto a Hyoutei en ninguna final del año pasado —comentó Yukimura en voz alta, volviendo a poner su atención en los dos menores.

No que eso desalentase a Atobe de contestarle, Yukimura lo sabía bien.

Y al final habría una respuesta igual, seguida de otra y otra, hasta que discusión perdiese cualquier sentido.

Pero un poco de rivalidad no era mala, se recordó cuando notó minutos después que su conversación con Atobe había comenzado a captar la atención de algunos a su alredor, Kirihara incluido, y como capitán no estaba mal demostrar eso de vez en cuando.


End file.
